Johnny Joestar
Johnny Joestar is the main protagonist of part 7 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and a minor character (in flashbacks) in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part 8: JoJolion. Background Johnny "Joe Kid" Joestar was born in a family of former aristocrats in Danville, Kentucky – his father then a wealthy owner of several farms and an acclaimed horse trainer who had won the Triple Crown seven times. He was successful enough for the family to live comfortably in England for several years. Johnny was five when he first rode a horse. His father, upon seeing Johnny observe the motions of the horse, considered him "a horse riding genius", which Johnny himself would also believe. However, Mr. Joestar was strict towards Johnny and always seemed to favor his older brother Nicholas. When young Johnny took out his pet mouse Danny and secretly fed it under the table during dinner, his father, upon discovering it, ordered Johnny to drown the animal as punishment. Heartbroken, Johnny was unable to bring himself to do the deed, and followed Nicholas' suggestion to set Danny free into the woods instead. Years later, Nicholas grew into a promising jockey-to-be, much admired by Johnny. One day, Nicholas' horse stumbled from something on the ground, costing Nicholas his life. Johnny saw a white mouse run from the commotion into the woods – a mouse he believed to be Danny. Seven years later, it was Johnny who rose to fame as a racing prodigy. He was pampered greatly: people would bring him riches, politicians and royalty would visit him, and rich girls would sleep with him. His father still did not acknowledge him and his feats, possibly because Johnny never managed to beat Diego Brando at racing. In a violent fight between them, Johnny's father uttered that "God had taken the wrong son" before finally throwing Johnny out of the household. Still, this did not deter Johnny, and he would go on to win the Kentucky Derby at a tender age of sixteen. At one point, while waiting in line for a play, the girl he was with convinced him to cut to the front of the line and bribed the bouncers to throw out the youth in the front of the line - who had been waiting through the night. The youth shot Johnny in the spine, paralyzing him from the waist down and sending him to a hospital where he was physically abused. Having lost all the friends and respect he had earned as a jockey, no one visited him during his stay in the hospital. (Source: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure wiki) Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Fought Diego Brando from Another Universe who has access to The World). | High Universe Level '(Able to damage Funny Valentine after he had been powered up with D4C ~Love Train~ which protects him with "layers of dimensions", energy from the Super Spin is said to be infinite). 'Speed: Massively Faster Than Light ' (Managed to keep up with Diego Brando from Another Universe who has access to The World). 'Durability: Multi City-Block Level (Able to take hits from stands just as strong as his consistently). Hax: Cellular Manipulation (Tusk Act 4 causes individual cells to spin), Spatial Manipulation (Can pierce through dimensional walls with Tusk Act 4). Intelligence: Above Average (Able to come up with adapt battle strategies on the fly). Stamina: High (Always fights on no matter what pain he's in.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Spin': A power that Johnny learned from his mentor and friend: Gyro Zeppeli. A supernatural ability that gives an object a state of perfect or near perfect rotation, thus increasing rotational energy tenfold. **'Super Spin': Super Spin is a form of Spin which has almost infinite rotational energy, it is used in conjunction with a horse riding in the "perfect state" by using the Golden Rectangle. *'Tusk': Tusk is Johnny Joestar's evolving stand. As Steel Ball Run goes on, Tusk gains new abilities and forms called Acts. johnny is shown to be able to switch freely between these acts. **'Tusk Act 1': Using the power of the spin, Tusk shoots out Johnny's finger (and toe) nails at enemies. These nails have the same effectiveness as an actual bullet because of the rotational energy of the spin. These nails grow back quickly. **'Tusk Act 2': Similar ability to Tusk Act 1, however, Johnny's nails do not grow back as fast as they do for Act 1. Another key difference is that the holes that the nail bullets Johnny fires can travel and harm people even after the bullet has already been fired. **'Tusk Act 3': With this act, Johnny himself can become malleable and travel into the bullet holes. **'Tusk Act 4': Used in conjunction with Super Spin, causes every cell of the victim's body to spin, horribly destroying their body and eventually disintegrating them. This disintegrating kills every version of the victim in every timeline. It is impossible to end the rotation unless Tusk shoots the victim in the opposite direction, reversing the spin. This spin can be infused in objects and transferred to other people. This stand also becomes a close-range power stand. Techniques No notable techniques. Equipment *'Slow Dancer': Johnny's horse, an 11-year-old appaloosa. When ridden in the form of the Golden Rectangle it allows Johnny access to the Super Spin which is required to use Act 4. Key Tusk Act 1-3 | Tusk Act 4 Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * (Act 1) Nails can cut through solid stone. * (Act 1) Once cut a man in half with his nails. * Can fight on par with many powerful stand users such as Diego Brando and Sandman. * (Act 1) Carved a tree into a humanoid shape using his nails. * (Act 2) Nails created a hole in water. * (Act 2) Nails shot a trench into the ground. * (Act 2) Nails smashed through stone. Speed/Reactions * Dodged knives thrown by Diego Brando from Another Universe. * Dodged bullets from F. V. Stroheim. * Dodged attack from Sandman's stand, A Silent Way, which are sound based. * Caught a spin enhanced cork out of midair. * Dodged a spinning Steel Ball. * Dodged attacks from Diego Brando while he was in dinosaur form. * Threw a Steel Ball faster than A Silent Way could react. * Rode his horse up a waterfall while dodging explosives. Durability/Endurance * After being hit with his own rotation during Tusk Act 4, managed to hold out long enough to reverse it. * Survived being impaled by multiple metal hooks. * Survived being shot through the cheek and in various other parts of his body. * Commonly survives massive blood loss in his fights and carries on. * Survived being shot in the head. * Endured attacks from many powerful stand users. Skill/Intelligence * Comes up with solutions to win fights quickly. * Won most of his fights without even standing up. * Masterful jockey. * Mastered the Spin quickly, an art that it took years for the Zeppeli family to perfect. * Can discern which horse is his enemies by the sound of its hoofbeats. * Often figures out how enemy stands work from the smallest of hints. * Can eat spaghetti with one hand and grate cheese with another. Weaknesses *Needs an image of a Golden Rectangle to be able to use Spin. *Act 4's abilities can be used against him. *Has a bug bite fetish. *In Act 2, his ten nails take a long time to grow back (but this can be quickened by drinking herb tea). Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:High Universe Level Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners